Brothers
by ForeverBrothers
Summary: After a long and tiring day on the Resolute, Cody returns to his shared cabin for a little entertainment. Rated M for a reason. Cody/Rex


Cody walked down one of the many identical corridors of the _Resolute_. Having just finished a meeting with generals Kenobi, Skywalker and Admiral Yularen, Cody was eager to go back to his remote shared cabin and get some rest. Since the 501st had some of the highest casualty rates in the GAR, their flagship always had many empty barracks. Cody was lucky enough to share one of those rooms with his close friend, Captain Rex.

Cody turned the corner and entered into the room, being sure to lock the door behind him. The lights were on and Rex was sitting on his bottom bunk with his bodyglove top removed and a datapad in his hands. The lights reflected perfectly off the golden-brown skin of the captain's body. All clones were thinner then most human men. But their body was still equally proportioned with a fair amount of muscle beneath the skin.

"Hey, Rex," Cody said, sitting down on the bunk opposite. Since the Kaminoans had redone the clone armor, sitting had been a lot more comfortable. He removed his updated helmet and set it beside him.

Rex looked up only briefly. "Hey, Cody."

The commander then began to remove his kit. "What are you up to?"

"The usual. Analyzing battle strategies, observing the Five-Oh-First's casualty rates…" His words trailed off into silence. "You know. High-ranking officer stuff."

Cody smiled. "I bet you've been up all night." He set his chest and back plates beside him and started to take off his arm armor. "I was at a meeting."

"I've been up since seventeen-hundred," Rex said, completely immersed in his 'pad.

"When I left the meeting, it was oh-one-hundred." He removed his plastoid-alloy boots and slid off the lower leg armor. "It's late, Rex. You need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm finished," Rex said. "Besides, I'll probably have another night-terror. I _hate _night-terrors."

Cody felt concern for Rex because he knew how he felt–_every_ clone knew how awful night-terrors were. "I know. I hate them too. But that doesn't mean you should stay up and never get sleep." He slid off his thigh plates and stood up, his crotch piece resembling a pair of thick armored briefs. "That's not healthy, Rex. You could _die _if you don't get enough sleep."

Rex set the 'pad aside and looked into the honey-brown eyes of his friend and closest brother. "I know," he said nearly silently.

"Then _sleep_, Rex! Please? I love you too much for you to die of lack of sleep."

A grin appeared on Rex's face. "You _know _you'll have to do better then that."

Cody grinned as well. "This time, _I'm _on top!" He undid his belt and slid down the crotch piece in record time, running over to sit beside Rex and pull him into a kiss. He nipped at Rex's lips, his eyes wide open as he laid a hand on Rex's tight thigh. His other hand wrapped around the captain, stroking patterns into his bare back. It felt smooth in most places but in others, small puckered lines of skin were felt.

"What's gotten into you?" Rex asked, sucking in air.

"_You_, Rex." Cody took the opportunity to stick his tongue into the warm wetness of Rex's mouth, dipping it inside each time they kissed.

Rex moaned, already beginning to feel his appendage swelling as blood rushed into it. He closed his eyes, pulling Cody closer and running a hand through his short hair. He always enjoyed their times spent together.

Cody pulled away from Rex, taking in large breaths of air. He leaned down, pushing Rex closer to the mattress. He trailed wet kisses down Rex's strong neck until he reached the man's deep brown nipples. He closed his lips over one, sucking gently. He reached his way up from Rex's thigh to his opposite nipple and gently began to pinch and twist it, seeing how many moans he could milk from the captain.

"Nnnnh," Rex moaned, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes in pure bliss. The swelling in his tight leggings was large now, sticking up as far as his undershorts and restricting leggings would allow. He decided to reach down and gently stroke Cody's abdomen, running his hands down the covered lines of muscle. Then he rested his hand on the commander's crotch, letting his other hand run down the man's back to cup his amazingly firm _shebs_.

"Nnh." A quick moan escaped from Cody's lips as he continued to suck on Rex's nipples.

Rex grinned and cupped Cody's butt with his other hand, squeezing in short intervals. He watched a faint bulge in Cody's leggings slowly grow larger. He reached up both hands and pulled up Cody's top as far as he could. Cody got the idea and left Rex's dark brown nipples just long enough to slip the top the rest of the way off and toss it randomly in the floor.

Rex wildly ran his hands over Cody's pecs, flicking his fingers over the nipples that were identical to his own. "Cody," he said, his voice gruff. "Take off your bottoms."

Cody smirked. "Only if you do first."

"You sure do know how to torture me, don't you, Cody?" Rex quickly slipped them off, revealing his nearly knee-length, black skivvies.

Cody smiled. "You're looking nice today, Rexy." He placed his hands over the man's chest and pushed him down to the mattress. Then he slid out of his leggings and tossed them to the floor. He lowered himself onto Rex and pressed their lips together, mashing their junk together in the process.

Rex let out a sudden moan. "Frak, Cody. I enjoyed that," he said.

Cody grinned and raised himself. "Want me to do it again?"

"Yes. _Please_."

Cody quickly lowered himself onto his brother again. "I'm glad you like it." He ran his hands up Rex's firm arms, feeling the fine hairs as he did so. Then, he trailed one hand down Rex's torso and stopped at his navel. He ran his finger around it, feeling Rex shudder beneath him. Then, he pulled the band of Rex's underwear away from his body and let go, letting it slap back.

Rex looked as if he was in pain. "Cody, _please_. You're killing me here."

Cody pulled down the band and let Rex's hard member spring free of the restrictive, stretchy material. Rex pushed his butt into the air so Cody could pull the tight shorts all the way down and toss them on top of the pile of garments on the floor. Then, Cody took a whiff of Rex's crotch.

"Mmm, Rex. You smell good. What have you been doing?" Cody asked. "It smells like Naboo down there," he said, staring innocently up at Rex.

Rex blushed slightly and ran a hand through his buzz-cut blonde hair. "I, ah, borrowed some of General Skywalker's deoderizor. Do you like it?"

Cody took another sniff. "It's nice."

Rex's member was very straight but not extremely long. Clone's didn't have enhances packages because the Kaminoans hadn't figured that they would ever be using them. It was a bit longer then Cody's longest finger. Skin concealed the head, ending at the tip in a puckered bit of skin. Rex's area was also shaved completely smooth. Most clones shaved their body hair to reduce odor during battle.

"You're going to enjoy this, Rex," Cody said.

"You better not go fast this time," said Rex.

Cody grabbed the base of the member, stroking it as he closed his lips over the skin-covered head. He sucked for a while, once again milking pleasant sounds from Rex. Then, he pulled it out of his wet mouth and slowly slid back the foreskin. The slippery head gleamed in pre cum. Cody took it into his mouth, this time bobbing his head up and down.

"Frak you, Cody," Rex yelled. "Hurry up and stick yours in!"

Frowning, Cody did as he was told and pushed up his brother's legs. He stared at the puckered hole for a few standard seconds. They had done it before and Cody didn't figure Rex would need to be stretched. He positioned his stiff member at Rex's small, puckered hole and quickly thrust into his warmth. Rex let out an abrupt yell but he soon got used to his brother's appendage.

"Come on, Cody," Rex said. "Do it. Frak me."

Cody grinned and began to thrust into the captain in an even tempo. Rex's hand trailed down his chest and abdomen and grasped his thin member, pumping it harder and harder as Cody's thrusts became swifter with desperation.

"Nnnnnh," Rex moaned. "I–faster!"

"Nnnh. Rex, you're so tight today."

Both Cody and Rex let out a short yell as they released their seed. Rex's splattered over Cody's chest and the commander trailed a finger through it and licked it off. Rex only smiled.

"That was so awesome, Cody," Rex said. "But I'm tired now. Let's get some rest."

Cody nodded and pulled out of his brother, laying beside him and putting his arm around Rex's slick shoulder. "I love you, Rexy."

"I know." Rex leaned over and kissed his brother before the both of them fell into deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I know, I know. Dumb ending. But I thought it suited the story. Especially after all that action. I hope you guys enjoyed this. But if you hate it...I really don't care. :) Do you want more? Maybe another pairing? Comment!<p> 


End file.
